O' Fair Lady REWRITTEN
by CageQueen
Summary: Aria wanted one thing and that's to give her father the life he deserves. Aria must become a agent for one of the Four Dukedomes. Her chain on the otherhand wanted something else "I want…to kill Vincent Nightray." How can she fullfill her duties? OCx?
1. Chapter 1 Forever White

The last thing I ate before leaving home was my father's home made Emma's Day Tart, so many memories of grinding the saffron as I help him around the kitchen replayed itself in my head as I ate every gingerly bite off my plate. It was my last meal with my family and yet everything tasted so foreign to me. Tears filled Aria eyes as she stops taking small bites of the tart but began using her hand to shove it in her mouth.

"Aria slow down!" yelled her father as he slid a cup of water across the table. The cup stop at ease not losing a drop.

Aria cleared her mouth of the tart and continued to cry like a child kicking her feet further annoying her father. She couldn't tell her family the truth. The tart tasted so foreign to her because it wasn't her grinding the saffron. She is no longer needed in the kitchen anymore to help cook or clean, she played a different role now, she is now a provider for the family like her brother was. She wanted the tart gone so she wouldn't have to remembers her youthful days in the kitchen.

"I just going to miss," she wiped away those tears. "This tart!" she lied shoving more tart in her mouth.

Dad laughed. "Child, you're going to choke again."

The last words I received from my family before I left were so encouraging but I was too sad to feel the encouragements but those words will forever be engrave in my mind as I recite them over and over again but they will never be heard by my ears again. Those words were genuine to be spoken by another.

"Stop that crying!" ordered her father striking the side of her leg with his cane. Aria jumped and rubbed her leg that was covered by her dress and wiped her tears away. His eyes eased and he smiled to Aria, a smile she haven't seen for so long since she started studying for the exams. "Big girls don't cry." He told her.

My father is so strict yet so kind to me and his selflessness is unmatched by no other, he spend so much time perfecting our little home located on the edge of Sablier since mom and brother disappeared that it hurts him so much that I'm leaving. I feel as though I have destroyed all his work because the family is incomplete.

Aria fell to her father's height and she held his hand. "Father you are my hero. You are always my hero." Aria placed her hand on the wheelchair's arm rest then placed her head on her father's numb legs. "You save me countless times so please, I beg of you, take care of yourself."

Her father chuckled and place his hand on Aria's head. "I am a old man now, taking care of myself is the only thing I can do now, little Aria." Tears formed and fell on Aria forehead.

My father lost his legs five years ago protecting our family when we crossed the rode together during one of our family outings. A carriage not drawn by a horse was unable to stop as it fell down hill. My dad was far behind me and he saw the carriage coming over the hill before anybody because he was taller so he pushed me out of the way. However the carriage was much quicker and his legs were ran over by the wheels, both his legs broke that day. I remember it very clearly, his body laying in the dirt rode as he reached out to my uncle to get him off the rode. "God Thomas get over here!" he said as my uncle did so, the rips on his paints widened for me to see his boned sticking out of his knee as bone marrow mixed with blood gushed out. His legs only connected by veins and a small strip of meat. I love my dad so much and I have so much respect for him, he was so strong but because of us wonder off he has reduce down to half his size.

Her dad produce a article of clothing from a leather bag hanging from the right handle of his wheelchair. It was his white cloak that he treasured so dearly because it was given to him by mom but never wore because of it's color.

Aria kneeled before him allowing him to swing the cloak over her shoulders. The cloak hovered behind her for a few seconds as is fell like a feather against her back. He buckled the golden clasp around her neck and kissed her on the forehead and she stared at her father with tears falling down her cheeks but her face still held her composure.

"Dad why must we part like this…" she laid her head in his lap again. "Following a dead man's wish?"

I can hear the growl inside his chest as he rolled away from me. My hands fell against the cold ground halting me from falling face down. He said, "Because I don't make the rules anymore." Aria tilted her head upward surprised that his stern voice does not match that tearful face of his. "But if I could. Your mom would still be here, Gregory too…and you would continue to live with me till the day you marry and start you're own family." He look upwards hoping to stop his tears from falling and dry up. "It is his wish that you serve for one of the Four Dukedoms…"

"Dad I'm sorry. If only I was stronger then…mom and Gregory wouldn't have-"

"Enough Aria." He looked back down to his legs. "It's my fault too…" He rolled back to his daughter and took hold of the lock of white hair peeking out from under her hood. "So child. Live white…" He took her hand. "Forever white."

Aria retracted her hand to find something new. A white lace ribbon held together by a golden clasp designed in a shape of a wing. "Oh father…leaving you is like mom and Gregory leaving us again…" is what Aria wanted to say but she said. "Goodbye father. Wish me luck…"

"I wish you all the luck in the world."

It was testing day and it was held at the Nightrays this year in the front of the entrance. All important members of the Four Dukedoms were present sitting at there own tables facing down at the crowd of potential agents from there throne like chairs.

The examinees received the written part of the exam from Liam Lunettes. Aria waited in line impatiently because of the other eager examinees cutting in line. Aria couldn't stand under the sun for too long or else her pale ,almost translucent, skin will burn despite the fact she was wearing her cloak other her white dress with her hood up. The hood cast a dark shadow over the half of her face to protect her pale skin from the sun. Her dad thought of everything.

When Aria reach Liam he gave her a raised eyebrow. "Aria Vered?" He smiled. "Rather warm to be wearing such heavy clothes don't you think?"

"Yes…" answered Aria taking the exam from her hands rushing to sit in the back left table where a tree casts a shadow.

After much strenuous studying in the library Aria believed she was ready, she know she was ready. She answered all the question with long answers. She let out a sigh of relief. She looked up to see if the others have finished. "Oh!" she covered her mouth hoping nobody heard. She was surprised that they weren't finished with the exams yet.

"Okay, pens down and close your booklets and pass them to the left," instructed Liam. The other instructors picked up the booklets while Liam continued talking. "In thirty minutes we will begin the Chain portion of the exam. Please return at six o'clock. Any later and you automatically fail."

Aria was busy refitting the lace gloves on her hands that the words that filtered through her ears were "Chain, six o'clock, fail" so she sat there for a seconds fitting the words together. "What?" she shouted causing heads to turn her direction. Embarrassed she put her face against the table and covered her head with her arms. The atmosphere was silent and Aria can feel the sweat beads forming on her forehead and her face becoming hot.

A abrupt laughter was heard from the front of the room from Xerxes Break and attention was drawn towards him. Taking the opportunity to escape Aria exited through the gate.

Aria walked through the market place head hang low remembering what happened a half an hour ago. How she completely made a fool of herself and also the fact she haven't made a contract with a Chain of her own yet. "What am I going to do…I can't go home empty handed…" she leaned against a brick wall. "I have two and a half hours to find a chain…" she took out a blood seal mirror given to her in the mail three months ago from Pandora.

"Hey there." A girl in a red cloak with her hood up leaned against the same wall three feet away from Aria.

Aria examined the girl up and down once before answering. "Hey." The girl she assume by the height she was the same age as her and she was dressed unusually and very similar to her, even the hem of her dress peeking from beneath the cloak had the same lacy pattern as hers.

"You're taking the exam too, huh? Made quite a fool of yourself back there." She said happily.

Aria hit the back of her head against the wall before answering. "No doubt about it…"

"You don't have a chain do you?" The girl asked looking at the mirror.

"No…" Aria stood upright and she pressed her palms together. "You…don't happen to know where I could get one do you?" Although the bottom half of the girls face was visible she could tell the girl was not amused by her question. "Guess not."

"Actually." The girl took a hold of Aria hand and lead her to a alley way. "Follow me. I'm a Contractor too and I know a chain looking for a Contractor."

Aria gasped, "Really? You're not lying are you?" she yanked her hand away from the girl's grasp. "Because this is serious, I have to pass the exam so don't you dare trick me." she said in a serious tone but showed no anger on her face. There was a silence in the air before the girl turned her head at her.

"I got you right where I want you…" the girl said in a silky voice and a sickening smirk on her lips she bit the tip of her finger drawing blood.

"What in the world…" Aria backed away. No sane person she know would cause themselves to bleed with a smile, even if it was a smirk. Aria stood with her hips squared with her feet. "Don't try to pull anything funny my dad's a gunsmith." Aria pulled a hand gun, a Rossi model 64 she named Lyra, hidden beneath her sleeve held in place by the ribbon her dad gave her.

"You wouldn't shoot me. Would you Aria?"

"You…" Aria lowered the gun but brought it back up again. "Who are you? I never gave you my name!" The girl didn't say anything but just smirk allowing the blood on her lips to spread. She drew her hood back. "That face…" That face of the girl was Aria's! Every lash, the curve of her lips, the paleness of her skin…everything!

"Are you mad that I took your appearance Aria?" She combed her finger through her white hair and from the root to tip her hair turned to the color red orange. "Is this better?" She closed her pale blue eyes for three seconds opening them again and reveal green ones. "How about now?"

"What are you…?" Aria pulled the safety off and was about to shoot but the girl snapped her fingers and Aria body froze.

"Isn't it obvious?" The girl grabbed the hand that held the gun and kissed the barrel. "I am you."

* * *

><p>AN: Phew, I remade the chapter I'm so happy. Well, you will notice some grammer mistakes but I hope it wouldn't butcher the story...too much.

So lets see...oh yes thank you's!

Thank you XKey of the AbyssX for being my first reviewer and complimenting my story! Thanks for the suggestion too.

Thank you MissIndigo for messaging me and reminding me about the character's age! Your suggestion is a big reminder.


	2. Chapter 2 I Like You!

"I am you" the double ganger removed her lips from the barrel, she left a bloody lip print. Fueled by anger and confusion Aria broke out of her spell and smack Lyra across the double ganger's face sending her a good distance away, enough room for Aria to kick her in the stomach sending her skidding further back. "Don't you put your dirt lips on Lyra." She wiped the blood of with her lace gloved hands, some of the blood stained the uncovered skin of her finger tips further angering Aria. "My favorite gloves are ruined…"

"She names her gun, how childish," whispered the double ganger but only loud enough to be heard by her ears only. The double ganger held her cheek, "I never knew I was so violent." She removed her hand from her face reveling her unscathed skin, free of bruising or damage from being hit in the face by a blunt metal object.

"Enough talk." Aria shot her gun at the double ganger's torso.

The bullet cut through the air but the bullet did not met its mark and dig itself into the brick wall, a small amount of dust and smoke floated in the air but did not spread disappearing. The double ganger smirk at Aria's attempts to shoot her. She had teleported hovering over Aria's right shoulder kicking the gun out of her hand. The gun slid across the ground rattling as it hit the wall. Aria was distracted by her gun that when she turned to the right her face met the double ganger red boot, that were also the same as Aria except red. Aria leaned to the left staggering to get her footing because of the wetness of the ground. Aria glared at the double ganger floating in the air her red dress, red cloak and orange red hair fluttering gently by a unknown force. Aria knew that she is unable to enforce any melee attacks if the target was able to fly so she made a dash for her gun.

"I've been spying you the moment you took the test, I am eager to make you mine. Oh no you don't!" The double ganger screeched soaring downwards and landed into a steady sprint now chasing Aria deeper into the alley way but halted. Aria who she was chasing so very closely turned around to face her. "You were carrying another gun?" The gun was pressed against her forehead.

"Yeah…" Aria said in disbelief that the double ganger actually fell for it. The gun that Aria had pressed against her forehead was actually my index finger. "So, don't move or else I shoot."

The double ganger raised her hands in surrender, "Now now lets not be hasty."

"What are you?" Aria cocked her head to the side

The double ganger rolled her eyes. "I thought you were so smart, finishing the written part of the exam so quickly but it appears you're only book smart." She crossed her arms over her stomach, the spot where Aria kicked her. "Isn't it obvious? Do you think a human have the abilities to alter their appearance at will?" She cocked her head to mirror Aria. "I'm a chain, you clueless girl."

"Oh and let me guess, you need a contractor…" Aria whispered, fearing others might hear of this shady exchange of words.

"Good job Aria," she clapped her hands together, mocking her with applause. "That's where that brain was!" She giggled, her wicked smile replace by a sincere smile. "So do you want to make a contract with me? You needed a chain, did you not?"

"I wouldn't make a contract with such a devious chain," Aria pretended to put the gun back in her sleeve quickly so the chain wouldn't notice and walked towards the entrance of the alley passing the chain.

"Aw, why not we were getting along just fine." She skipped to Aria side.

"You lead me into the alley way, froze me, and now you want to form a contract? See you." Aria said with a monotone. "

"I thought you wanted to pass the exam, I mean you did study ever so hard for it." The chain said in her silky voice, trying to be the voice of reason. This caused Aria to stop in her stride, her back facing the chain a few feet away. "What would dad say if he saw you return because you failed to make a simple contract with a chain?"

"You shouldn't be running you mouth like you know everything." Aria turned around to face the chain, her head tilted to the side and slightly back, this makes it appears that she was looking down at the chain. "If I fail my father would greet me with welcoming arms and his undying love, what you just said was incredibly not cute."

Suddenly a rumbling was heard from a distance getting louder as if it's travels underground shook the marketplace sending the citizens running dropping all their goods they have recently purchased on the ground, not even the beggars are foolish enough to run into the streets to horde in the drop goods. As the citizens run safely into there homes and the beggars hid in the alley ways finding refuge in the crates doing whatever they can to shelter themselves. Everyone was aware that this force was the cause of a chain, a hedgehog chain running aloof.

"I thought you wanted a chain, that's why I wanted to form a contract with you." the chain retorted.

"Yeah, but don't you think you should, oh I don't know. Take a different approach!" You know maybe like this," Aria used her hands as puppets.

"Oh hey there I'm a chain you want to make a contract with me," said the left hand.

"Oh wowzers, I would love to form a contract with you." said the right hand.

"That would had been much easier and we could have reach a compromise!…Stop that!" Aria yelled as she pushed the chain face away with her palm trying to escape the chain's bone crushing hug. "I said stop that." Aria punched the chain's head on the crown. "You persistent chain!"

"I have a name you know, it's Alia. Also, no not until we form a contract!" She persisted moving her head to a safer location that Aria hands can't reach, her back.

Aria eyes twitched and looked at her in disbelief. That has to be a lie. "Yeah, your name is Alia? A name just a letter off of mine? I'm leaving!" Aria had difficulty to move forward but manage to shake the chain off and ran to a sprint. However the chain was still persistent and she dove for Aria's feet, hugging her leg like a child. "Ugh!"

"I'm not letting go till we form a contract!" she said hugging her tighter.

"Stop that you're dirtying my dress! White is color hard to wash out dirt!" Aria shook her leg and tried to push her off. Alia bit her leg. Aria jump in disbelief because one, how childish this chain was when she was capable of petrifying her foes, teleportation and hover just moments ago. Secondly, and the most disturbing, "Y-you, you just bit me? Are you serious?"

Alia didn't responded to her words but let go of her leg and stood up looking at the alley way's exit. Aria also looked at this direction and she froze as she a large beady red eye and a long snout appearing from the corner. Slowly the hedgehog chain came from behind the corner into the alley revealing its self to the human and chain. It sniff the air above it before it rolled into the ball hurdling itself towards the two.

"Hold on!" said Alia grabbing Aria around the waist taking off into the air. "Shoot it Aria before it unravel itself!" Aria remained silent in the Alia's hands. "Aria?"

Aria froze as she look down at the ground petrified but it wasn't because of the hedgehog almost ran them over. "I-I'm scared of heights…"

Alia stared at her dead panned with disbelief. "Are you serious right now?"

Aria gulped and nodded her head. "And also…"She held tighter on the Alia's arm fearing she might drop her because of the words she will utter next. "I don't have my gun…"

"What are you saying?" Alia looked at the ground, her eyes falling on the shiny, gleaming object against the wall. She turned back to Aria in disbelief. "My god…"

Aria laughed nervously pointed her index finger and thumb out symbolizing the fake gun she used on Alia moments ago. "Bang?"

"Oh you clever bitch…" Alia whispered not knowing who should she be mad at. Herself for being fooled or at the hedgehog. "Well, I can't hold on to you forever, my power is limited if I don't have a contractor."

"Oh yeah…" Aria looked out in the distance thoughtfully.

"Don't say "oh yeah" think of something we're sinking!" yelled the chain.

"Don't worry, the Nightrays chain users will come to our aid." Aria reassured but then she remembered that they were still at the Nightrays' headquarters getting things prepared for the next portion of the exam…" Never mind…well, I guess I can form a contract with you…" Aria tapped her chin. "I mean, it's not like I like you or anything, I just need one right now."

Alia gasped in excitement. "Really? Okay, okay let's make a contract!" She hug Aria who didn't respond to the hug. "Where's your mirror?" She asked pulling Aria away, still having a arm securely around her waist, to have a better look at her face, which worried her because Aria's face was frozen in a fearful expression. "Oh god don't tell me…" Aria looked away. "You dropped it!" She screamed in Aria's ear almost turning her deaf.

Aria scratched the back of her head. "Yeah…"

"Don't act so calm, I am not returning to the Abyss understood?" The chain stared at her for a moment before saying, "I change my mind I don't want to make a contract with you…"

Aria smirked, by now they were hovering seven feet off the ground still sinking. "Well too bad, I'm not dieing today." Aria brought her finger tips still stained by the chain's blood when she wiped the bloody kiss mark off the gun to her pale lips . She licked the blood off sealing the contract.

Alia dropped Aria who landed safely on the ground. Aria watches as Alia's body relax and her hair and clothes fluttering stronger than before. The way the Alia's body is position looks as though she was falling asleep falling back into a invisible cushion. She did a slow motion flip before falling to the ground landing next to Aria.

"I feel so…" Alia cupped her cheeks and smiled at Aria who can't help but smile as well, by her new comrades odd glow and rosy cheeks. "Alive!" she extended her hand out, Aria consciously took her hand. "Aria let's become one!"

The only words that Aria could utter was, "What?" before being blinded by a odd glow. Aria slowly opened her eyes but her chain was no where in sight. "Where are you?"

"Hey, don't talk to loud, the chain is blinded by the light but it can still hear you." A voice said in her head.

"Tsk, where are you?" Aria said in a whisper already fearing the answer.

"I'm inside of you."

Aria blushed by those words. She mentally repeated those words in her head. "I'm. Inside. Of. You…"

"I can hear you thinking you know…Whatever, I'm going to say this clean and simple. When me and you become one a portion of my power becomes yours. I can give you body enhancements as long as I remain inside your body." Alia explained.

"Okay, tell me what I should do." said Aria.

"Okay, let's get your gun."

"How it's behind the hedgehog chain?"

"Don't worry." she reassured.

Aria did so and after seven steps, her left leg making the eight step she felt a force pushing her behind sending her past the hedgehog and standing by her gun, what Aria could assume took less then ten seconds. She picked up and began firing. The chain was knock out of it daze and backed away preparing to hurtle at her but with her chain's power she was able to jump tremendously high and shot the chain in the middle between it's beady red eyes. The hedgehog screeched disappearing into the abyss.

A orb of yellow glowing light merge from Aria's chest and stretched into Aria's silhouette. The silhouette started to fade reappearing as Alia. Aria felt very week, her legs shake and she was about to fall if it wasn't her chain keeping her up.

"Are you okay?" Alia asked.

Aria was overwhelmed by the events that happened in the past two hours. I was almost killed by a chain, that same chain save me from a hedgehog, that chain name was Alia, we made a contract to save ourselves and I just killed a hedgehog chain. But despite everything. "Yeah, but we have bigger problems." Aria walked to the mirror that lay unscathed on the ground. She picked it up and stared at her reflection. "I'm a illegal contractor now…"

"Let me see that." Alia snatched the mirror from her hands and bit her finger. The blood drips from her finger and on to the mirror. The blood was absorbed and formed a barb ring on it's surface. "There, now you're legal. Now, let's go buddy we have an hour left."

Aria stared at the chain in disbelief. "We're buddies?"

"We're not?" The chain tilted her head.

"I don't believe in those kind of relationships. You can't be best buddies with someone in a instance, especially if they tricked you." Aria glared at the chain who just continued smiling.

"Oh you're so mean." Alia pouted. "But I like you."

All was silent as Aria stared at the chain dead panned before turning her head to the side hiding the blush with the sides of her hood. "I like you too."

It took no longer then ten minute for the market place to return to it's lively self again. The pair decided to stop at a little pastry store for a treat for a break and a little sugar high before returning to the Nightrays'.

Aria sipped her tea as she glanced up at her chain time to time. Alia still retain Aria's appearance except for the red orange hair, eyes that Aria assumed remain green because half of her face was hidden by the shadow of her hood and she wore a red version of Aria's attire. "So how long ago did you escaped from the Abyss."

Alia seized her eating to answer Aria. "Not long ago."

"Like a week ago, a month or…"

Alia shrugged. "I don't remember, I know that the day I escape the Abyss was one of the happiest days of my boring lifeline."

Aria nodded her head not satisfied by Alia's answer."Why…do you want to make a contract with me? You said you spied on me while I took the exam and chose me because I finished first but that can't be the only reason you want me."

"It's not…" Alia looked to the side taking a deep breathe before facing Aria. "I want you to give me what I want. Honestly, I don't really care what your wish is."

Aria was taken a back by her words. Aria wanted to break the blood seal mirror severing the contract but it won't do no good, the clock was now a stain on her chest but it also Aria actually like Alia a little bit. She assumed it was her straight forwardness that Aria was fond off. "At least, you told me the truth." She sighed. "Then, what is your wish?"

"I want…to kill Vincent Nightray."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter is... 2,813 words!  
>So yeah, Aria got a new chain who name is awfully similar to Aria's and how would she react when her chain wants to kill Vincent Nightray, a man she possibly might work for?<p>

Please review anf thanks to MissIndigo and XKey of the AbyssX for keeping me company while I'm on FF.


End file.
